Modern Day
by Silence is Silver
Summary: This is Peter Pan with a modern day Wendy. See how things are different.


This is about a modern Wendy. I'm placing them in America because I'm not sure if I can get all of the language, slang and all that right. I've tried in another of my stories but I don't think it's very good. So Wendy is American. I don't know if anyone else has done this but I thought I'd give it a try. Wendy's attitude may be oc. I accept criticism and I like to improve. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. This chapter is more into introducing Wendy but Peter will be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Wendy sat there in class bored as ever. But then again it was History. They say that you can't know where you're going until you know where you've been. Well Wendy had never been anywhere. All she wanted to do was crawl up to her room and listen to music. Maybe she could take a nap. That would be nice.

"Miss Darling." Wendy looked up from her daze to see the teacher and the class staring at her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the answer?"

"No," Wendy said rubbing her eyes.

"Try and stay awake. You're almost failing this class," the teacher commented.

"Ok." Wendy blushed and looked down at her desk. Being in the 12th grade was no adventure. It was horrible that she couldn't keep up in this class, or any class for that matter. Who needs school anyway? When was she ever going to need math, history, or English?

The day went by quickly. Wendy walked along with John and Michael. John was a year younger than her and Michael was 4 years younger. They both adored their sister, even if she was moody and confusing.

They had a great family. Their mother was beautiful, with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Wendy always thought that John looked like their mother. He was very handsome and all the girls were crazy for him.

Their father was a very business like. Wendy always wondered how someone like her father could end up with her sweet, fun loving mother. But I guess you can't help whom you fall for. Wendy knew she was a disappointment to them. I mean she got all C's, D's, and F's, while John and Michael got all A's. She wasn't stupid; it was just that nothing interested her. There were no adventures to be had. All that was left was for her to go to college, if she could get into one, get married and die.

That was not Wendy's idea of adventure. Her mother said that it wasn't bad. It seemed that way to Wendy though.

"WENDY!" The siblings winced as they walked in the door. The report cards had come in.

"Yes dad?"

"Look at these grades! 3 C's, 2 F's, and 2 D's! Couldn't you get at least a B?!" Her father yelled.

"Darling, stop yelling. We go through this each year and it's getting old," Her mother said as she tried to defend her daughter.

"You're becoming a woman, Wendy. You can't afford to not make it into to college!"

"I know, dad. I'm trying but I can't find anything I'm interested in!"

"Well find something. Look I love you but you can't waste precious time as a kid. You're not a kid you're an adult. I need you to start acting like one." Wendy kept her eyes down and started up the stairs. She rolled her eyes but didn't look back. She opened the door to her room and looked around.

The Queen size bed was in the center. A walk in closet inhabited it's right and a window couch to it's left. She loved to just stare out at the moon. Glancing at the mirror in her room, she sighed. She was not a beauty like her mother. Wendy had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Her two front teeth were too big and her feet smelled really bad. But the one thing that was different about her was the emotion that was always present in her eyes. She may not have shown it much but she was passionate about things. But that was only if those things included stories. Wendy loved stories whether they were adventure or horror. In those stories she could escape from the adult world. No longer was she plagued by thoughts of growing up.

Dinner passed by and no one was speaking at the dinner table. They went to bed in silence.

"Are you going to tell us a story, Wendy?" Michael was in the 8th grade but he still loved Wendy's stories.

"Sure," Wendy replied tiredly. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. All this tension would be over. It always happened like that. Her dad would get mad and then he would be fine the next day.

Michael got prepared for bed and waited for Wendy to come. She walked in in a T-shirt and shorts.

"So which one are we going to tell tonight?"

"Peter Pan!" Wendy smiled and nodded.

"There was once a boy abou…" John appeared at the door.

"I just wanted to make sure that Michael okay. I see that he's okay so I'm going to go. Um… yeah." He started to walk away.

"John, just get in here," Wendy said smirking. John smiled and sat on the floor and looked up at Wendy.

"As I was saying there was once a boy about 15 or 16 and he lived in Neverland. This was a land with mermaids, Indians, and pirates! But it was also a place that never aged and that included the people in it. Peter always had so many adventures. Most of them centered around Captain Hook!" Wendy made a hook with her hand. John and Michael laughed. Wendy had to struggle to remember the story for it had been so long since she had told it.

"Now Hook was a vicious man that had a hook for a hand. Now apparently it was Peter Pan who had cut off his hand and fed it to the crocodile. The crocodile loved it so much that he tried to get the rest of Hook. The only way that Hook could know that he was coming was the tick tock that always came with the crocodile. Apparently the crocodile had swallowed a clock or something." Wendy said smiling.

"Time for bed kids." They looked up to see their father standing in the doorway.

"Go to bed." They nodded and exited the room.

"Goodnight Wendy," John said.

"Goodnight John," She replied and went to her room.

Walking over to the CD player, she put on some Maroon 5 and lay down. Hopefully she could sleep.

_Tap Tap. Tap Tap. _

Wendy woke to the tapping sound coming from her window. When she looked out the window she saw her 3 friends, Tami, Dan, and Sonya. Wendy quietly opened the window.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's a party at Trey's. You wanna come?" Tami asked. She gave her the puppy look. Wendy couldn't resist that look.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute," She replied quietly. Pulling on jeans and a red T-shirt, she prepared to climb down from the roof. It was always scary, even though Wendy wasn't afraid of heights. It wasn't that far down so she dangled off of the roof while Dan gently pulled her down.

"Let's go!" Tami was always hyper. Wendy thought it was because she loved coffee.

Dan was Sonya's boyfriend. They were completely in love. There wasn't a time when you didn't see them kissing, which they were doing now, or holding hands.

"Get a room!" Tami said making gagging sounds. Wendy giggled.

"So I heard that Sally was all over Trey like some bitch in heat." Tami liked Trey. It was no secret to anyone. Wendy scowled for her friend's sake.

The party was already crowded by the time that they got there. It wasn't uncommon because Trey's parties were the best. Sonya and Dan immediately went off somewhere Wendy probably didn't want to know about.

"Did the slobber couple take my advice?" Tami asked. Wendy nodded.

"Oooooh There's Trey. See you later." She went off to see if Trey would dance with her. Wendy smiled and went on to the dance floor. She loved to dance! All The Small Things by Blink 182 came on. Wendy twisted and turned and bounced until she could hardly breathe. Sonya came up with two beers and gave one to Wendy, who took a drink.

"Where's your boy toy?" Sonya threw her a dirty look and Wendy laughed.

"He went to talk to his friends."

"Ah."

"So is Tami dancing with Trey?" Sonya asked.

"Yup." Wendy took another drink of her beer.

"Well why aren't you dancing with someone?"

"I'm tired and I've got to take Michael to the dentist tomorrow. I guess I better go." Sonya nodded while rolling her eyes at Tami.

The house was quiet as Wendy snuck back in her window. It was about 2 in the morning and there was a bitter taste in her mouth from the beer she had drunk. She couldn't brush her teeth because the bathroom was right by her parent's room. They would know she was up.

She sighed and lay on her bed. Sometimes she wanted to go to Neverland and have all the adventures she could ever want.

_Bang._

Wendy shot up and looked around. Her dresser was shaking slightly and a light flickered.

Wendy shook her head to clear her thoughts. She laid back down and was quickly asleep.

This chapter is not eventful but the next one is where she meets Peter. Please review because I do want to continue this story.


End file.
